Timesplitters
TimeSplitters is the first PlayStation 2 title to come from Free Radical Design, a company founded by a handful of ex-Rare employees who worked on GoldenEye 007 for the N64. The Story mode tells of the TimeSplitters an enigmatic race capable of traveling through time -- who have been awakened from centuries of dormancy to eliminate the human race. You take control of characters spanning various eras in human history, from 1935 to 2035, as you attempt to put a stop to this vile plan, once and for all. The main Story mode, while primarily a single-player adventure, can be played by two players cooperatively. By completing the Story mode, a single-player Challenge mode can be unlocked that presents the player with a series of pre-defined scenarios, such as obtaining a certain number of kills before the time expires, or surviving wave upon wave of zombies in a haunted house. Completing these will unlock secrets and extra characters for use in the multiplayer arena. A first-person shooter with an emphasis on speed, TimeSplitters' main focus is on multiplayer mayhem, allowing up to four players to take part in competitive and cooperative split-screen action in Deathmatch, Bagtag, Capture the Bag, Knockout, Escort and Last Stand modes. If desired, up to ten computer-controlled opponents known as "Bots" can be included in multiplayer matches. Settings can be altered prior to a game, allowing players to customize the score limit, score method, time limit, friendly fire, one-shot kills, handicaps, and weapons available, among others. Statistics, which range from number of kills to windowpanes destroyed, can be recorded for each player. A mapmaker utility has been included that allows players to design and save their own maps to the memory card, for future play. By choosing from pre-set pieces, levels of varying sizes can be constructed, after which the player can select a theme and tileset from those provided.TimeSplitters is a series of first-person shooter video games created by Free Radical Design. The games are often compared to Rare's shooters GoldenEye 007 and Perfect Dark since Free Radical Design was founded by a group of ex-Rare employees who developed these games. As the title suggests, each game features a time travelling element which enables players to battle in a diverse number of locations set over the span of several centuries.The look of the series is substantially more stylized than most modern first person shooters with character models and expressions emphasizing more cartoon-like qualities and comic book-inspired design. Many of the characters represent instantly recognizable parodies of established pop culture stereotypes (such as the aristocratic English explorer or the suave secret agent). Many aspects of the series also focus on often surreal and self-deprecating humor. The main antagonist in each of the games are the TimeSplitters, a race of aliens who wreak havoc on humanity throughout time as well as their supposed creator Jacob Crow.Contents hide 1 Games1.1 TimeSplitters1.2 TimeSplitters 21.3 TimeSplitters: Future Perfect1.4 TimeSplitters 42 Common gameplay elements2.1 MapMaker2.2 Story mode2.3 Arcade mode2.4 Challenge mode2.5 Time crystals2.6 Monkeys2.7 Scream3 References4 External linksGamessource | editbeta Aggregate review scoresAs of March 4, 2013.Game GameRankings MetacriticTimeSplitters (PS2) 84.44%1 (PS2) 812TimeSplitters 2 (PS2) 91.67%3(GC) 89.31%4(Xbox) 88.12%5 (PS2) 906(GC) 887(Xbox) 888TimeSplitters: Future Perfect (PS2) 85.66%9(GC) 85.40%10(Xbox) 84.50%11 (PS2) 8412(Xbox) 8313(GC) 8214TimeSplitterssource | editbetaMain article: TimeSplittersThe first game was released as an exclusive launch title for the PlayStation 2. The game features levels taking place in different time periods between the years 1935 and 2035.TimeSplitters 2source | editbetaMain article: TimeSplitters 2Unlike its predecessor, the second game was also released for the Xbox and GameCube in addition to the PlayStation 2. It expanded heavily on the first TimeSplitters and featured a story that contains characters that would later be used in this game's sequel.TimeSplitters: Future Perfectsource | editbetaMain article: TimeSplitters: Future PerfectThe third game in the series was notably published by EA Games as opposed to Eidos Interactive that published the previous two games. This game's story has a bigger role in the game than the previous two installments. This game had online capabilities for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions of the game, but the feature was omitted from the GameCube version.TimeSplitters 4source | editbetaMain article: TimeSplitters 4This game was in development for almost a year but since Free Radical was bought out by Crytek after going into administration, little information has been released since. On August 17, 2009, the project had officially been declared as on hold. In an interview, Crytek UK claimed that they would continue the project once there is a high industry demand for such a game.15On June 14, 2011, VideoGamer.com informed that a high-ranked source inside Crytek confirmed that the company is currently working on a new game of the TimeSplitters franchise to be released on next-generation platforms. There was no confirmation if the game is actually TimeSplitters 4, or if it will also be ported to the Wii U or PlayStation 4. The game is supposed to utilize CryEngine 3 and DirectX 11 technology.16In July 2013 TechRadar spoke to the Timesplitters series developer Steve Ellis. When be was asked if Timesplitters 4 would ever see the light of day on the 8th generation consoles, he replied "I don't think there's any chance that's going to happen, you always got to the point where the marketing person in the room would say 'I don't know how to sell this' because they want a character that they can put on the front of the box. Every marketing person and every publisher we spoke to said 'You can't have that as your selling point' and maybe the sales figures of previous games backed that up."This statement makes it very unlikely that Timesplitters 4 will ever be released.Common gameplay elementssource | editbeta MapMakersource | editbetaThe series is notable for the inclusion of the MapMaker, a simple grid-based level editor. The first game in the series only allowed multiplayer arcade maps to be created. The second game allowed the player to make single-player story levels with objectives. The third game included the ability to have maps take place outdoors unlike the previous games that only allowed indoor maps to be created.Story modesource | editbetaStory mode consists of a series of missions featured in each game that can be played with either one or two players. In the first TimeSplitters, this is based upon the retrieval of a key object and its successful return. TimeSplitters 2 and TimeSplitters: Future Perfect had additional objectives and more complex levels.Arcade modesource | editbetaArcade mode is the multiplayer aspect of the TimeSplitters series. The games are notable for having numerous multiplayer modes including the traditional Deathmatch and Capture the Flag-type games, as well as other more unique modes such as Flame Tag where one player is put on fire and must tag another player to pass the flame onto them.TimeSplitters 2 introduced Arcade League which are single player challenges, similar to Challenge mode, but arcade league challenges can be recreated in Arcade Mode. There are three leagues of increasing difficulty, and all challenges must be completed to at least a bronze level before access to the next league is granted. Rewards, such as extra characters for Arcade Mode, are given for successful completion.Challenge modesource | editbetaChallenge mode, available in all games of the series, consists of sets of single player challenges. The challenges range from collecting bananas as a monkey to shooting cardboard cutouts. In TimeSplitters 2 and Future Perfect challenges are unique and cannot be recreated through Arcade Mode, but in TimeSplitters many of the challenges are based around a pre-set Arcade match. Rewards, such as extra characters for Arcade Mode, are given for successful completion.Time crystalssource | editbetaThe time crystals are the nine green crystals used by the TimeSplitters to travel through time. In TimeSplitters 2, one of the objectives in each level revolved around collecting one of the time crystals. In Future Perfect the time crystals were brought to Earth to power a time machine created by the humans and the central objective of the game is to destroy them.Monkeyssource | editbetaMonkeys have been featured in TimeSplitters 2 and TimeSplitters 3. In the second game, monkeys could be seen in the story level called Aztec Ruins and there was a multiplayer mode called "Monkey Assistant" where the player in last place was aided by monkeys. The third game featured several variations of the monkey character including a monkey guised as a ninja, a robotic monkey, as well as a zombie monkey all as playable characters. A monkey also made an appearance in the story mode of the game as a humorous addition. The fourth game has a teaser of a monkey in Master Chief's armour as well as a past logo being a spoof of the Gears of War logo with a monkey head replacing the skull omen.Screamsource | editbetaThe infamous scream used in the Timesplitters series has become popular in many hip hop/gangsta rap songs. This stems from the fact that it is widely known that many gangsta rappers like to "smoke some bud" whilst "kicking back and playin' some TS". Many artists such as Dr Dre and Ice Cube are well known for their use of the scream. The scream has been added into songs like Big Ego's by Dr Dre (Feat. Hitman) and Dr Frankenstein by Ice Cube as well as many others. Category:Factions